


Just Spooning

by resonae



Series: Sexual Tension [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: First Time, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel to Empire Ropes, in which Colin has Jeremy tied up in Mexico and has his wicked ways with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Spooning

**Author's Note:**

> “…Including that trip to Mexico, man, that I wish I remembered more of. But I’ll never forget sharing a bed with you that one night. I think we actually shared a pillow. And before any rumors start, you should know that all it was, was spooning." - Colin Farrell

Colin looks down at his masterpiece, running a finger down bronzed skin. And Jeremy _is_ his masterpiece. He considers gagging him and blindfolding him on top of the wrists that are tied to the headboard and ankles that are tied high onto the hooks on the ceiling, but then he can’t hear Jeremy’s voice, and most important of all he can’t see the expressive, multi-colored eyes glaring at him. He leans back to examine his struggling prize. Jeremy’s drunk, not overly so but enough to make his struggling lax and ineffective. It also gives a flush to his face and body in general. It has the unfortunate effect of leaving him unexcited, but Colin’ll take care of that in a moment.

 

Taut muscles ripple under the stress of being stretched and pulled into awkward positions that push their limits, and it’s _beautiful_ the way they move under golden skin. Colin’s fingers trail over the chest of his trapped Adonis, and Jeremy really _is_ an Adonis. The difference in their height is just enough that when Colin sits Jeremy on top of his lap, pushing his still-clothed erection onto Jeremy’s ass, he can bend down and perfectly press their foreheads together. They were made for this, made to be together. Why else would they fit so perfectly?

 

“Lemme go.” Jeremy tries to command, and it’s sort of cute, the way Jeremy thinks he can command Colin like that. “I’ll scream.”

 

“Go ahead.” Colin presses a kiss onto Jeremy’s bottom lip. “They’re all at the party downstairs. And the rooms are soundproof.” He’s grinning like an idiot, he knows, but he’s just too giddy at the little present he has for himself. “And you know that.” Jeremy sighs. He does know that.

 

Colin pulls out a knife, and Jeremy’s eyes widen. “Colin..!”  
  


“Don’t be stupid. I’m not going to hurt you.” Colin rolls his eyes. He’d never leave a mark on Jeremy. Not unless it’s his name carved onto the hollow Jeremy’s hip bones back at his waist, but that’s not for today. He cuts away Jeremy’s shirt and ignores his sound of protest. “Mm.” Colin grins, because now Jeremy really is completely naked, and he’s still got all his clothes on. “This is a wonderful display of dominance.”

 

“Screw you, Colin. Since when do you talk like that, anyway?” Jeremy glares, his eyes narrowing. But Colin can still see the bright blue-green-gray, and it excites him to no end.

 

Colin laughs. “Thought you might feel better if a gentleman was fucking you instead of someone like me.”

 

Jeremy frowns at this. “What’s wrong with someone like you?” Colin’s touched, and he grins. Jeremy frowns back up at him. It’s like having chained a tiger, Colin thinks, or a lion. Jeremy’s always so confident, so sure and he’s _right_ to be so fucking confident, so seeing him like this, completely at Colin’s mercy, is something that’s incredibly arousing. Unbelievably so. “Are you really going to fuck me?” Jeremy sounds a little hopeful that this is all a joke.

 

Colin brushes a calloused hand over a perky nipple. “Yes. And don’t pretend that doesn’t turn you on.” Colin rubs pointedly down on Jeremy’s hardening cock, and Jeremy winces. “You want this, don’t you, brother?” He whispers, bending down to press kisses on the trembling chest. “If you were a woman, you’d be _dripping_ wet for me.”

 

“But I’m not a woman. And I’m not gay, and neither are you.”

 

“You’re not a woman.” Colin chuckled, rubbing the hardened cock. “Obviously. And neither of us are gay, you’re right. Doesn’t change that I want you and you want me just as badly. Proof’s in my hand, actually.” Colin nods to the firm organ in his hand and Jeremy clenches his eyes shut.

 

He finally whispers, “I’m not drunk enough for this.”

 

Colin hums in agreement. “No. I wish you were a little more drunk so you wouldn’t feel too much pain when I’m fucking-“

 

“Pain?”

 

Colin raises an eyebrow. “Well. Yeah. Your ass is virgin, isn’t it? Not like you’ve taken another cock in there before.” His face scrunches. “Have you?”

 

Jeremy stares like Colin’s grown another head. “Fucking hell, no. I’m not exactly looking around for guys to fuck me in the ass or anything.” Colin smiles at this, but of course. His hand rubs absentmindedly at Jeremy’s ass, and Jeremy tries to pull away. “You keep grabbing at my ass.”

 

“It’s a pretty fine ass.” Colin snickers, bending down to kiss Jeremy. Jeremy doesn’t resist or bite his tongue when Colin eases his tongue past Jeremy’s lips, so Colin smiles. “You want this.” He whispers against Jeremy’s lips. Gamble was such a pretty character for Jeremy to play. And _yes_ , pretty. Colin remembers sitting at the premiere, playing with Jeremy’s suit cuffs, and then remembers the scene at the pool bar. So provocative, so pretty. Colin had been so focused on Gamble’s sway of the hips, smirking eyes and full, pouty lips that he actually let out a distressed sound when Gamble died. Jeremy had teased him for it later on.

 

Colin thinks Brian Gamble and Jim Street should have just fucked and gotten their act together. He’s told Jeremy this and Jeremy had laughed at him, reminding Colin that he was Jim Street and Jeremy was Brian Gamble. “I don’t have lube. And I don’t have condoms. But I’m clean, and I doubt you aren’t.”

 

“I’m clean, but…” There’s a flash of fear in Jeremy’s eyes, but it’s replaced quickly by defiance. “You’re really going to do this?”

 

“Why not?” Colin snickers, and nibbles a line down Jeremy’s jaw, careful not to leave marks because they’re on a cruise ship off the coast of Cancun, for Christ’s sakes, and Jeremy still likes swimming. He doesn’t want to make Jeremy _that_ uncomfortable. At least, not yet. He digs his teeth, lightly, into a taut nipple and digs his nails into the other, making Jeremy writhe on the bed. “Mm.” Colin smiles, looking up with lust-clouded brown at Jeremy’s throaty moan. “A bit of a masochist, aren’t we, Mr. Renner?”

 

“No.” Jeremy denies helplessly.

 

Colin bites down again and Jeremy’s back arches. His cry isn’t one of pain but of sheer arousal, and Colin smiles around the nub in his mouth. “You want this. You _like_ being tied up and being forced into submission, don’t you?” He smirks when Jeremy lets out a fluttery sigh. Who would have known? Jeremy Renner, an exquisite sub. Colin is going to have to try this out more often.

 

He skips most of the foreplay – he’s too aroused for that and so is Jeremy, so he instead parts Jeremy’s lips with his fingers and presses his index and middle fingers inside firmly. “Get them wet for me, Jeremy. Soaking wet.” Jeremy sucks earnestly on them, and Colin notices there isn’t even any more resistance. He wonders for a moment if the alcohol’s playing a big part of this, but Jeremy looks up at him, his blue eyes dilated not just with inebriation also lust, and Colin smiles. “You’re so pretty like this.” Colin whispers, extracting his fingers. A line of saliva trails down Jeremy’s chin.

 

“I’m not a woman.” Jeremy complains softly, bus his eyes are already fluttering shut as Colin presses his index finger on the virgin pucker, but not yet hard enough to breach. Jeremy shifts, and his eyes are open again. “Colin.”

 

Colin bends down again to suckle on Jeremy’s nipple, and it’s sort of like he’s the baby and Jeremy’s a mother. Jeremy moans throatily as Colin teases, index finger circling the tight ring of muscle. “Want it?”

 

“ _Yes_.”

 

Colin smiles and presses inward. Jeremy’s hips buck upward but there isn’t a cry of pain yet. Jeremy looks slightly uncomfortable, so Colin moves slowly, swirling his finger in light circles and sliding in and out softly. “How’s that feel?”

 

“Weird.” Jeremy whispers, his eyes still closed. Colin smiles and crooks his finger, looking around for the gland that he knows will have Jeremy writhing on the bed. He finds the bump and presses on it and Jeremy’s eyes fly open and his wrists strain against their bonds. “Oh.” He whispers, his breath heavy. “Fuck, do that again.” Colin complies happily, and Jeremy’s scream is caught between his teeth.

 

Colin raises one hand to pump Jeremy’s weeping cock, fingers scooping up precum at the tip. “Don’t hold back. I want to hear you.” He whispers, pressing hard again. “Think you can come just from my fingers?” Jeremy’s shaking his head, but Colin presses over and over on his prostrate, and coupled with a few well-timed jerks on his hand, Jeremy’s back arches and he lets out a low keen, and white ribbons coat his stomach. Colin licks his hips. The sight is way too arousing, to see Jeremy completely undone with just a finger inside him. “Feel good?”

 

Jeremy takes in a shuddering breath as Colin inserts a second finger, his other hand still steadily jerking the limp cock back to life. He bites his lip and his eyes screw shut as Colin resumes his merciless attack on the spot inside him, and his body jerks and bounces on the bed as Colin watches, fascinated.

 

“You’re incredible.” Colin whispers, bending over so he can lick the precum off of the head of the renewed erection. “You think you can do it again? Just come with my fingers?”

 

Jeremy shakes his head again, furiously this time, but his body’s already tensing and his breath is coming in telltale gasps. It doesn’t take much longer for Jeremy’s body to reach peak again, and Colin grins as Jeremy falls on the bed. “No more.” Jeremy croaks. “I’m spent.”

 

“Mm, but I’m not.” Colin reminds, and he wonders if Jeremy realizes he’s still got all his clothes on. His arousal is straining fiercely against his pants, but he ignores it. For now. He pushes in a third finger, and Jeremy lets out a strangled cry. “Too much?”

 

Jeremy’s wrists strain against the tie. “Untie me.” He demands, head shaking, body trembling. “Colin, untie me. I want to hold you.”

 

The thought is tempting, and he has no doubts that Jeremy won’t run, but Colin likes seeing Jeremy like this, tied up at his entire mercy. “No.” He chuckles, and he moves three fingers slowly, gauging Jeremy’s reaction slowly. The initial expression of discomfort disappears after a while and Jeremy is moaning wantonly, pushing back on his fingers with a twist of his hips. “There we go.” He snickers. “You’re all ready for me, brother?”

 

Jeremy’s eyes are open. “Colin.” He whispers, his body bucking. “ _Please._ ”

 

Colin takes a moment to bask in the fact that Jeremy Renner is tied up on his bed, naked and begging to be fucked. “You’re gorgeous, anyone tell you that?” No, of course not, but Colin scoops up as much of Jeremy’s semen as he can and rubs it around him, because it’s the only lubricant he’ll get. “Relax, Jeremy.”

 

Jeremy does, but it’s not enough. Colin presses in with more force than he’d like to, and Jeremy’s head snaps back, his teeth gritted. “Jeremy.” Colin grits. “Relax.” The tight heat around him is clamping harshly down, so much that it’s painful more than pleasurable. Jeremy’s fingers are flexed, and Jeremy lets out a choked cry as Colin keeps pressing in.

 

Colin grits his teeth and grips hard down on the waist and pushes firmly again. There’s a slight tremble of Jeremy’s hips, a shocked cry, and Colin curses. A quick hand downward brings back red-tinged fingers, and Colin bends over to kiss Jeremy’s chin. “Shh, it’s okay. Brace yourself, I’m going to just shove in.” It sounds vulgar, but Colin doesn’t give Jeremy much time to think about it and forces himself in with a rough thrust.

 

Jeremy’s scream echoes through the room, and Colin winces as Jeremy thrashes around him, body trying to force out the intruder. “Shh.” Colin whispers, and he reaches up to cut the tie from the bed. Jeremy’s wrists fall, still tied together, to Colin’s shoulders and nails dig into his back. “Bite down on my shoulder, it’ll make you feel better.”

 

“No.” Jeremy sobs, shaking his head wildly. “It’ll hurt you.” Colin wonders if this is a good time to be touched that Jeremy doesn’t want to hurt him, even though Colin has very obviously hurt _him_. It takes a lot of cooing and stroking of sides and stomach for Jeremy’s impossibly tight body to flutter relaxed around him. “Colin.” Jeremy whispers, tugging Colin to him. They kiss, and Colin smiles through it as he starts to move, slowly at first. Jeremy makes noises that are still of discomfort, so Colin keeps the pace slow, careful and deliberately brushing firmly across the prostrate.

 

It doesn’t take long for Jeremy’s nails to dig into his back again, but for entirely different reasons this time. Colin takes the hint to quicken his pace, tilting their hips so he has a better angle to pound into the body beneath him. Jeremy’s hands clutch desperately as his back, moans escalating to screams, and Colin wonders if the rooms are soundproof enough to keep the noise from getting out.

 

He doesn’t wonder for much longer as Jeremy’s back arches perfectly below him and his body clamps down beautifully, sending Colin to see stars, and he’s coming, grunting and panting heavily and kissing Jeremy’s lips as if his life depended on it. By the time he can see straight again, Jeremy’s limp against him, unconscious.

 

Colin chuckles as he unties Jeremy’s wrists and lets the reddened joints rest on the pillow before he slides out and grabs the box of tissues on the bedside table. He thinks about it a little and then tosses the tissues aside and spoons Jeremy from the back, pushing them over so they’re sharing the pillow and his taller body frame is pressed tightly to Jeremy’s, his now-limp cock rubbing over Jeremy’s sweat-and-semen slick ass. They’re both going to be sticky and disgusting tomorrow, but Colin really couldn’t care less at the moment.


End file.
